


Land of the dead

by fierce_cripple



Category: Grim Fandango, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Road Trips, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody here is just as dead as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с игрой «Grim Fandango». Игровой мир взят с рядом допущений: персонажи не скелеты, «теней» в игре нет. Остальной сеттинг полностью игровой, так же как идея потери памяти, возвращения в День мёртвых и окончательной смерти через процветание. Однако, из сеттинга убраны демоны. Особенности мира объясняются по ходу повествования, знакомство со вторым каноном не обязательно.
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

  
_Воем бешеным пляшет, в истерике бьётся  
И кричит, и не может покоя найти,  
Но никто не придёт, никто не вернётся,  
Никто не придёт, никто не вернётся,  
Никто никогда ни за что не простит._  
The Retuses — Triangulum

Джордж сосредоточенно смотрит через стекло на лежащего на больничной койке человека. Теперь в нём не осталось ничего от сияния и харизмы, которыми он был окружён при жизни; «Раньше, просто раньше», — поправляет себя Смайли. Приближающегося Питера он видит в отражении стекла, и спрашивает просто:

— Что врачи?

— Говорят, кома глубокая, в себя он вряд ли придёт. Нам никого за него не отдадут, Джордж.

Смайли кивает, пожимая при этом плечами, словно говоря: «Что же, это предсказуемо». Билл с трубкой во рту выглядит удивительно хрупким, слишком бледным даже на фоне больничных простыней. Гиллем подходит ещё ближе, глядя поверх плеча Джорджа, и его дыхание оседает на стекле лёгкой испариной:

— Что будем делать?

Джордж рассеяно смотрит на то, как мутная дымка исчезает со стекла вновь.

— Ждать.

Он почти не ощущает, как на его плечо ложится широкая ладонь Питера.

— Пойдём. Мы ни на что больше не можем повлиять. Кто бы это ни был, он оставил нас ни с чем.

«О, я знаю, кто это был», — думает Смайли, отворачиваясь от человека на больничной койке. — «И видит бог, не мне его судить».

***

Через месяц после смерти Билла — «После _убийства_ Билла, называй вещи своими именами» — Джиму всё ещё тяжело дышать и вставать по утрам, и легче не становится. Легче уже никогда не будет, он знает это точно, и раны всё ещё гноятся, будто время не идёт, но ему лучше прочих известно, что это не так. Он видит, как Слоник становится ближе к другим, как время сглаживает углы между ним и другими ребятами. Это хорошо, это славно, малыш Билл заслужил друзей получше и поинтереснее стареющего подстреленного шпиона, он заслужил кого-то простого и безопасного. Придо отгоняет мысли о том, что у Роуча вряд ли будет защитник лучше него, напоминая себе — от него самого мальчишку защитить будет некому.

Как некому было защитить Хейдона, полжизни полагавшегося на то, что Джим прикроет ему спину.

Время идёт, месяцы сменяются годами, и когда пятнадцатилетний Билл вытягивается за одно короткое лето, израстается — голос его ломается долго, так что тот даже почти перестаёт говорить — Джим умирает.

Хейдон не уставал шутить над тем, что без него за Придо некому будет присмотреть, что он в своём пренебрежении к здоровью перегибает палку, что молодость и сила не всегда будут с ним, но Джим всего себя отдал заботе о мальчишках. Когда он ранится о ржавую металлическую сетку, которой обнесён задний двор школы, а Роуч просит его помощи в актовом зале, он точно не думает о том, что рану надо промыть. Через неделю дети разъезжаются по домам, и Придо привычно не знает, чем себя занять. Рука подживает, и он подумывает съездить на охоту, но не успевает ничего: столбняк останавливает его сердце прежде, чем он успевает хотя бы почистить ружьё.

Джим умирает во сне, легко и быстро, просто не открывая глаза утром. Его находят через несколько дней, и нельзя сказать, что кто-то искренне сожалеет. Тэрсгуд думает о том, что ещё есть время найти замену тому, кто сам, по идее, был чьей-то заменой. Ему кажется, в этом есть что-то философское, но мысль уходит раньше, чем он успевает ухватить её за хвост.

***

Чернота перед глазами Джима расходится от яркой белой полосы, едва ли он может разглядеть остро наточенное сверкающее лезвие, но узловатые пальцы и хмурое лицо видит уже почти чётко. Парень спохватывается и натягивает дружелюбную улыбку, больше похожую на оскал калаверы, протягивая ему ладонь, помогая выбраться из кокона тряпья. Обнажённую кожу неприятно холодит сквозняк, и Придо оглядывается. В трейлере привычно темно, но непривычно холодно, и склабящийся парень отпускает его руку, отвечая на неозвученный вопрос:

— Ты умер, приятель. Но это ничего, я тоже. Надеюсь, ты не слишком много грешил, м?

Джим передёргивает плечом, отмечая, что оно совсем не болит, и молчит.

— Ты не особенно разговорчивый, да? В любом случае, нам пора, машина ждёт. Кстати, меня зовут Патрик. Я разъясню тебе, что к чему.

Увозящей Придо машине явно далеко до «Алвиса», но глупо было бы рассчитывать на что-то другое, и он просто смотрит на мелькающие за стеклом вихри, плотнее укутываясь в какой-то невнятный балахон, одолженный ему проводником. Мысли ворочаются лениво, будто погружённые в мутную воду, а рёв двигателей почти убаюкивает, так что когда чёрный автомобиль тормозит у монументально огромного здания, Джим не сразу понимает, что они приехали. Патрик распахивает дверцу, триумфально и очевидно не слишком безопасно взмахивая косой, указывая на лестницу, ведущую к арке входа:

— Добро пожаловать в Департамент Смерти!

Придо выбирается наружу, мрачно оглядывая барельефы над аркой и придерживая тряпьё на плечах замёрзшими пальцами. Если бы он был чуть более болтлив, то сейчас отпустил бы какой-то саркастичный комментарий, но он лишь поднимается по ступеням из жёлтого камня, будто начиная восхождение на вершину ацтекской пирамиды. Патрик фыркает и устремляется за ним, бормоча что-то о занудных живых и том, что горбатого не исправляет даже могила. По крайней мере, не сразу. Джим, слыша это, выпрямляет спину, и давно забытое ощущение стержня чудовищно жёсткой внутренней морали заставляют держать разворот плеч строго и подчёркнуто твёрдо. Патрик фыркает снова, и дальше они идут в молчании.

В кабинете у своего «турагента», как именует себя эта ходячая клоунада, неловкая пародия на мрачного жнеца, он получает простую одежду и обувь, и вдобавок возможность выкурить пару сигарет. «Дважды не умрёшь», — улыбается Патрик, и уже гораздо тише добавляет: «Но можешь прорасти». На вопрос Джима о том, что это, тот качает головой и говорит:

— Давай по порядку.

Придо просто кивает.

— Смотри, ты умер, но ничего не кончилось. Ты помнишь свою жизнь, ведь так? Скоро забудешь. С этим придётся смириться. Мы все здесь стремимся попасть в Девятый мир, в землю обетованную, и сейчас мы посмотрим на твою жизнь: если ты был чертовски хорош и переводил через дорогу всех до единой бабушек, по пути подбирая каждого бездомного котёнка, не забывая раздать нищим свои деньги, то ты получишь билет на Девятый экспресс и домчишься туда с ветерком за четыре минуты. Если ты был не настолько идеален, можешь претендовать на круиз на теплоходе или крутую тачку. Всяко быстрее, чем пешком: четыре года оздоровительных прогулок с тростью — и ты на месте. Если же ты был отвратителен, то будем работать вместе. Я не помню, чем так нагрешил, но работать мне здесь ещё очень долго. Понятно?

Джим снова кивает, и Патрик продолжает заливаться соловьём, явно наслаждаясь возможностью поупражняться в красноречии. Придо кажется, что он-то как раз на своём месте здесь, в этом тесном кабинетике с пневмопочтой и колодой карт на столике у двери.

— На деле не все добираются до Девятого мира: полно народу даже не пытаются и просто остаются жить здесь. Новая жизнь, понимаешь, и нет ни старых шрамов, ни старой памяти. Рай. Только и дерьма не меньше, чем в той жизни, так что будь осторожен. Здесь ты не умрёшь ни от цирроза, ни от курения, но если словишь пулю или отравишься, упадёшь с высоты — словом, внешние травмы — прорастёшь цветами. Если ты прорастёшь, тебя вообще не станет. Совсем. Там тебя уже никто не встретит, попрощаемся мы с тобой навсегда. Это понятно? Вижу по лицу, что понятно. Дальше: тени. Если ты видишь, что прохожий просвечивает, не пугайся. Это почти-мёртвые. Всякие коматозники, клиенты хосписа, методично склеивающие ласты, клинические психи тоже иногда. С ними можно говорить, но пока не о чем — они застрявшие. Вот помрут, тогда и побеседуете. Зато у них можно живые новости узнавать, они всё помнят, пока не приходят сюда совсем. Всё пока ясно?

— Да. То есть я правильно понимаю, я не обязан сразу отправляться в этот сказочный Девятый мир.

— Не обязан. Но я не знаю никого, кто не хотел бы туда попасть.

— Приятно быть хоть в чём-то уникальным.

— Ха. Ха. Давай смотреть на твои грехи.

Джим останавливает собеседника жестом и просит тетрадь и ручку. Тот смотрит на него пристально пару секунд, не моргая и хмурясь, но всё же даёт и пухлую нелинованную тетрадь, и перо с чернилами. Придо, не теряя времени, открывает её и начинает писать, явно собираясь оставить при себе хоть какие-то воспоминания. Он описывает мать и отца, свою иезуитскую школу, добирается до Оксфорда, но тратит на него слишком много слов. Воспоминания расползаются нитками в пальцах, он не может поймать их, и в конце концов его память обрывается прямо посередине строки. Он со вздохом перечитывает написанное, но понимает, что забывает всё снова, едва поднимает взгляд от плотно размещённых строк. Джим закрывает и прячет тетрадь, хотя и не знает, какой от неё в итоге прок. Весь этот час Патрик подводит итоги, что-то считает и чертит таблицы, но в результате он лишь со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула, говоря:

— Да, приятель, жил ты интересно. Так и бывает: жил интересно — значит, здесь будет не скучнее. Получишь трость. С такими клиентами я никогда отсюда не выберусь, — последнюю фразу он адресует уже самому себе, так что Джим оставляет её без ответа.

Ещё через полчаса он уже стоит перед зданием Департамента и щурится на яркое солнце, поглаживая большим пальцем компас в набалдашнике трости. Он перехватывает её за середину, проверяет баланс и отправляется к первому прохожему, которого видит. Тот указывает ему путь к докам, и Джим твёрдым шагом устремляется туда. По пути ему встречается едва ли десяток человек и пара теней, всех он обходит стороной, не желая терять время даром. На работу его берут сразу, через неделю он продаёт трость кому-то, кто даже её не заслужил своей жизнью, а ещё через полгода его сбережений уже хватает на то, чтобы купить подержанный автомобиль. Он увольняется и уезжает из Эль-Марро в сторону Рубакавы, но сворачивает, едва ли успевая преодолеть половину пути. Он чувствует, что здесь ещё не закончил. Он чувствует, что уезжать в Девятый мир ещё рано, поэтому он просто едет, сам не зная, куда, и совершенно не представляя, откуда.

Тетрадь он складывает в бардачок машины и перечитывает её время от времени, и этот ритуал служит лишь счётчиком дней и недель: времени до чего-то, что должно произойти непременно, но Джим не знает, что, где и когда. Он просто едет по пустынным дорогам.

***

Пейзажи за окном не отличаются разнообразием, Джим то и дело останавливается в одном из рассыпанных по округе городков, перебиваясь мелкими подработками. Он знает много языков, хотя и не помнит, зачем, он разбирается в двигателях и машинах, но не помнит, почему. Ему кажется, что он хорошо стреляет, но об этом задумываться не хочется вовсе. Трасса стелется под колёса сизой лентой, разметка медитативно успокаивает и оставляет в голове звенящую пустоту.

В городках у него появляются друзья — как среди мёртвых, так и среди теней. То и дело кто-то умирает окончательно, но большинство предпочитают отправляться после этого в Девятый мир. Это неважно: Джим не слишком привязчив, хотя и располагает к себе на удивление легко.

Всем напиткам он предпочитает мескаль и водку, и пока он треплется с барменом — Мануэль, его зовут Мануэль — на соседний стул падает тень, едва не проваливаясь сквозь него. Девушке можно дать от силы лет двадцать пять, её волосы рыжие настолько, что даже несмотря на общую бледность кажутся огненными. Придо не предлагает ей выпить: он видит, как легко её ступня проходит сквозь перекладину между ножек стула. От беседы, впрочем, не отказывается, и вскоре она уже склоняется к нему (Лили, двадцать семь, рак лёгких с метастазами в печени и мозге), пытаясь затянуться от сигареты в его пальцах. К рассвету он уже знает всё о ней, и это, пожалуй, удобно, потому что он не забудет её жизнь, но когда она намекает на перспективы, которые откроются перед ними после её смерти, Джим только усмехается и качает головой.

Ему совсем не интересно продолжение. Он не знает, чего ждёт, но точно не этого.

После полудня на следующий день он уже снова на колёсах с ящиком припасов. Ему кажется, что он привык жить так — на дороге, в пути, возя свой дом с собой, будто ничего другого он и не знал в своей жизни.

Едва ли отъехав от Эль-Марро на полсотни миль, он краем глаза замечает бредущего у дороги человека. Человек кажется смутно знакомым, но уже притормаживая и съезжая на обочину, он понимает, что это тень. Тем страннее: такие не шагают вдоль трасс, они мерцают ближе к остальным, появляясь и исчезая вновь в людных местах. Придо выбирается из машины и уверенным шагом двигается к тени. Тень оказывается мужчиной едва ли моложе него самого, одежда на нём больничная, потрёпанная, бесплотные каштановые волосы не трогает ветер, но усталые глаза выглядят удивительно живыми на измождённом лице.

Когда он поднимает взгляд от своих босых ступней на растрескавшейся пыльной земле, на мгновение, кажется, в его глазах мелькает ужас, но уже в следующую секунду он робко улыбается, и Джим предпочитает думать, что ему просто показалось.

— Эй, приятель! Давно идёшь?

— Я не... Не знаю, — отвечает незнакомец, неуверенно дёргая плечом и облизывая узкие сухие губы. Его голос звучит гулко и глухо, будто через стену. — Кажется, давно.

— Садись, подброшу до города. Я правда не собирался туда раньше, чем через неделю, но ты, я думаю, и не торопишься. Я Джим Придо. Тебя как зовут? — спрашивает он, протягивая крепкую мозолистую ладонь для рукопожатия.

Мужчина с сомнением смотрит на протянутую руку, касаясь её просвечивающими пальцами. Они проходят сквозь ладонь, оставляя ощущение прохлады.

— Билл. Билл Хейдон. Приятно познакомиться — и спасибо.

***

На то, чтобы опуститься на сидение, осязаемости Билла ещё хватает, но дверцу захлопывать Джиму приходится самостоятельно. Он не против: загробная жизнь учит относиться ко всему проще и чаще протягивать руку помощи. Дело не в смирении или раскаянии, просто отпетые мудаки остаются работать в Департаменте, и это своеобразная, но неизбежная расплата.

Билл говорит, что не помнит, сколько лет уже лежит в коме. Он оказывается то ближе к жизни, совсем исчезая из земли мёртвых, то почти способен жонглировать камешками у дороги. Он не слишком охотно говорит о себе, но Джим и не настаивает на оголтелой откровенности, просто пожимает плечами и включает радио.

В этом мире нет ничего земного, и музыки земной тоже нет, хотя это такие мелочи по сравнению с земными воспоминаниями. Джим думает об этом, вслушиваясь в аккорды дарк-кабаре, и скорее в пустоту, чем целенаправленно, задаёт вопрос:

— Ты знаешь, что всё забудешь?

Билл не смотрит на него, сидит, отвернувшись к окну, внимательно вглядываясь в ровную линию горизонта, пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Догадался.

— Не хочешь как-то их сохранить?

— Не знаю. Ты сохранил?

— Попытался, но не успел. Я умер быстро.

— Как? — Хейдон резко поворачивается к нему, взгляд из рассеянного становится внимательным и цепким, просвечивающим, как рентгеновские лучи. Джим недоумевающее вскидывает бровь на его реакцию, но всё же роняет:

— Не написано. Я записал что-то в тетрадь, но это — нет.

Билл, кажется, несколько секунд борется с собой, но потом расслабляется, поднимает руку и пробует поправить зеркало заднего вида. Пальцы проходят через стекло и амальгаму, поверхность покрывается испариной, будто резко замерзает. Хейдон невесело хмыкает:

— Не удержу даже ручку. Не судьба.

— Найдём тебе кассетный диктофон. Если ты хочешь, конечно, — спохватывается Джим, поправляя зеркало сам.

На этот раз внутренняя борьба оказывается гораздо короче, и Билл улыбается:

— Хочу.

***

За два дня до возвращения в город Билл исчезает. Джим практически оставляет это без внимания, впрочем, съезжает с дороги и разбивает импровизированный лагерь. В конце концов, уж мёртвым теперь точно некуда спешить, и он долго сидит вечером у костра, грея воду в котелке, чтобы заварить себе чай в лучших английских традициях — это кажется чертовски важным. Придо отчего-то заваривает его в двух кружках, не сразу замечая ошибки, и вторую просто оставляет по другую сторону пламени. Как прежде оставляли место за столом для мёртвых — так теперь он оставляет его для живого вместо того, чтобы отправиться дальше. Торопиться действительно ни к чему, тем более, что Хейдон возвращается утром — улучшение в его состоянии было коротким, почти незначительным.

Билл стоит у потухшего костра, от остывающих углей поднимаются узкие струйки дыма, чай остыл, но он и не смог бы его коснуться. Он стоит и смотрит на Джима: морщины во сне разгладились, хмурое обычно лицо стало совсем безмятежным, раскрытая тетрадь лежит обложкой вверх, выбиваясь из целого пёстрой кричащей обложкой. Билл тянется к ней, пытается сосредоточиться на самой концепции плотности, но раз за разом кончики пальцев будто опускаются в тёплую воду. Ни плотная бумага, ни ладонь Джима поверх неё не расходятся рябью, но зато Придо просыпается.

Он просыпается совсем как прежде: резко открывает глаза, но не вздрагивает, сознание возвращается в его взгляд моментально, будто и не спал вовсе. Билл понимает, что скучает, он отчаянно скучает по своей жизни. Он не знал, что она сосредоточена в таких мелочах, в ясном взгляде всего одного человека, которым, как ему казалось, он мог управлять.

Билл действительно мог — потому что ему позволяли.

Джим спокойно улыбается и произносит хриплым спросонья голосом:

— Если ты хочешь прочитать, ты можешь просто попросить.

И этой откровенностью и искренностью бьёт больнее всего, потому что так Джим открывался нараспашку только перед одним человеком.

Перед самим Биллом.

Он грустно усмехается и качает головой, не понимая до конца, хочет ли он всё забыть или же сохранить эту память, которая теперь стала гораздо полнее и объёмнее, чем была до этого. Он смотрит в смеющиеся глаза Джима, и видит того человека, за которого зацепился взглядом в душной комнатушке, которого захотел увести за собой в дивный новый мир, для которого стал укротителем, но которого так и не смог приручить.

Он видит чистый холст и проступающие на нём очертания будущего полотна.

Вот только как художник он высказался долгих три десятка лет назад.

Джим смотрит на него в ответ и думает о том, кто ждёт Билла среди живых, кто надеется на то, что он исчезнет из мёртвых земель, чтобы однажды вернуться навсегда и воплощённым. Почему-то ему кажется, что его ждут, но не кажется, что он кому-то действительно нужен. Так могут ждать врага, которому хотят отомстить, и сам Хейдон не выглядит человеком, желающим жить дальше. Джим поднимается на ноги и распрямляет спину, раскидывая руки, сжимая в одной из них тетрадь.

— Как хочешь, — говорит он и подмигивает, улыбаясь одними глазами.

Диктофон они покупают на следующий день.

***

Каждый день Джим нажимает на кнопку и выходит из машины. Он занят своими делами, и едва ли его задевает желанием узнать историю Билла: в сущности, тот никогда не просил его не слушать. В сущности, Джим совсем не знает, хотят ли с ним делиться, скорее он пытается оставить другому возможность распоряжаться своим личным. Билл, кажется, вовсе не думает о границах личного, и не ясно, сколько здесь от беспечности тени, неспособной даже поставить запись на паузу. Джим просто смотрит на часы, засекая время, в течение которого катушки будут отматывать плёнку, стараясь рассчитать точнее.

Что до личного — Билл словно нарочно пренебрегает жалкими клочками личного пространства, которое ещё оставляет им постоянное пребывание на соседних сидениях в машине. Видит бог, его не так много, но и оно пересекается Хейдоном до смешного легко — не всегда даже жестами и ощущением прохлады у щеки, когда он что-то заговорщицки шепчет Джиму. Порой простые взгляды прорезают полог остро и ножево, а слова заставляют его чувствовать себя раздетым и беззащитным, будто Билл действительно заглянул под покров напускной бравады и совсем не напускного хладнокровия. Не то чтобы от Билла хотелось защищаться, но было в нём что-то потенциально опасное, как в ядерном оружии, которое не должно быть использовано в деле.

Однажды Хейдон проходит сквозь Джима, и к ощущению влажного и липкого холода где-то глубоко внутри примешивается чувство дежа вю, словно Билл уже однажды это делал. «Конечно, это не мог быть он», — думает Придо, и рефлекторно взмахивая ладонью, отгоняет непрошеную мысль о том, кто же тогда оставил такое сильное ощущение потрошёного нутра, кто прошёл через него _насквозь_ , оставив зияющую дыру.

Сейчас нет никакой дыры, никакой пустоты внутри, Джим, кажется, счастлив. Ему не слишком интересно, был ли он счастлив при жизни, хватает того, что он точно не был свят.

Эль-Медулла встречает их ароматами копчёных мидий и морского ветра. В этом прохладном бризе уже ощущается дыхание приближающейся осени, и они остаются на самом побережье. Джим снимает номер в крохотном мотеле, комната одноместная: с теней традиционно не берут платы. У них нет ничего в этом мире, как нет ничего и в мире живых, сложно представить себе более ироничную ситуацию: обладая всем, всей памятью своего прошлого и всем знанием, которое они успевают скопить в этих землях, они не владеют даже собственными телами. Равно как на той стороне они бессильно лежат, прикованные к койкам или просто тихо и медленно умирающие, рухнувшие в безумие и сжираемые болезнями, неспособные даже пошевелить пальцами, так и на этой они остаются лишь эхом, атмосферными колебаниями, обладающими рассудком. Не влияющими ни на что.

Билл задумчиво пытается поддеть пальцами ног крупную гальку, затем ему, кажется, надоедает и он просто замирает, уставившись на закатное солнце, опускающееся в море. Огромный оранжевый шар словно погружается в воду, заставляя её вскипать разными оттенками от золотого до багряного. Кажется, что светило просто медленно сходит в вечернюю ванну, наполненную морской солью, устало угасая, чтобы вздохнуть и задремать, откинувшись головой на свёрнутое на бортике полотенце.

Когда солнце подмигивает краешком и совсем скрывается за горизонтом, небо остаётся достаточно светлым, это странный цвет, выцветшее индиго, огромное полотно из строгого набора оттенков, плавный переход. На востоке уже видны звёзды, и Билл просит отвести его в комнату и включить диктофон. Джим выполняет его просьбу и отправляется в магазин за мескалем. Спокойное море, вдоль которого стелется дорога, купол над головой и шум волн заставляют его совершенно забыть о времени, он не отмечает минут, и когда понимает, что возвращается слишком рано — оказывается уже поздно спешно разворачиваться и уходить.

На холодной бутылке в руках собирается конденсат, когда Джим замирает в дверях, едва задевая косяк плечом, и слушает.

— Утро было очень холодным, но я всё равно не стал надевать пальто, мне хотелось холода, хотелось замёрзнуть, потому что внутри было слишком жарко и горько. Не знаю, понял ли он, что я видел его, что принял его решение, стараясь вглядеться в блеск линзы прицела. Теперь я этого не узнаю, но, кажется, Эллис понял, потому что, хотя, возможно, мне показалось, но он кивнул перед тем, как выстрелить. Он целился прямо в голову.

Катушки продолжают шуршать плёнкой в звенящей тишине, Билл стоит у окна и смотрит на узкую улицу внизу. Джим осторожно выдыхает и прочищает горло. Хейдон не вздрагивает и не отшатывается, только произносит, не оборачиваясь:

— Я видел, как ты вошёл в здание. Всё в порядке. Можешь выключать диктофон, я закончил.

Джим неловко проходит вперёд, бутылка негромко стучит донышком о полированную поверхность тумбочки, когда он шагает к Биллу сзади и нажимает на кнопку рекордера, стоящего на подоконнике. Отчаянно хочется положить руку на плечо, а лучше обнять, Джим не знает иных способов утешить, кроме как прикоснуться, и потому его поддержку получают очень, очень немногие. Он знает это о себе каким-то шестым чувством, а может, знает это потому, что в мире мёртвых он никогда и никого не хотел поддерживать.

Билл же только тень, которой нельзя коснуться.

— Почему он тебя убил? — спрашивает наконец Джим, когда напряжение не находя выхода норовит выплеснуться из него кипящей смесью из гнева и сожаления.

Билл зябко поводит плечами и отвечает:

— Поверь, он имел на это полное право, и я не держу обиды.

— Не смей так говорить, — неожиданно зло откликается Джим, — ни один человек не имеет права убивать другого.

— А если я скажу, что едва не убил его сам? Что он чудом выжил и получил две пули в спину — по моей вине?

Билл резко разворачивается и сощуриваясь вглядывается в лицо Джима, ловит каждую эмоцию. В его собственных глазах видны лишь отчаянная тоска и обречённость, готовность ко всему, будто он взошёл на эшафот и надел петлю, но приговор не оглашён ещё, и от Джима зависит, исчезнет ли земля под его ногами. Джим не даёт ему больше ни секунды на самобичевание, твёрдо и резко отвечая:

— Я скажу, что раз он оказался способен пустить тебе пулю в голову, то он не заслужил этого чуда.

Биллу не удаётся сдержать нервный, почти истерический смешок, и он запрокидывает голову, закрывая глаза. Джим рассеянно смотрит на потёки коричневой краски на подоконнике, такие тяжёлые и объёмные, что их отчётливо видно даже через Билла, которому явно не становится лучше на том свете. Он стоит так, замерев и глубоко дыша, пока наконец не распахивает глаза резко, взгляд бегает по трещинам на потолке, и он выпрямляет шею, глядя Джиму прямо в глаза. Тот понимает всё по его глазам раньше, чем что-то успевает произойти, и когда Билл касается своими тонкими губами его приоткрытого рта, он уже готов ко всему. Ему кажется, что он чувствует сухую кожу, кажется, что он чувствует дыхание, но едва ли это возможно.

С другой стороны, порой ему кажется, что Билл невозможен в принципе, и с этой точки зрения, почему бы ему не чувствовать чужой жёсткий и жадный рот.

Когда он отстраняется и несмело улыбается, Джим ухмыляется и тянется к нему сам, и мысли его сводятся к пониманию: он больше не отпустит Билла.

***

Если можно удержать того, кого не можешь коснуться. Дни томительно неспешны, диктофон занял своё место в бардачке рядом с тетрадью, а Билл занял своё место в разуме Джима, угнездился в его груди. Они не слишком много говорят — всё больше молчат, и было бы гораздо проще, будь им доступен язык прикосновений, но Билл порой вовсе исчезает, оставляя Придо в ожидании. Эти тягучие часы вовсе не наполнены нервозностью, не натянуты звенящей тишиной, они легки и привычны. Все они принадлежат этой стране, и Джим готов подождать: месяцы, годы, десятки лет, потому что потом их ожидает вечность. Билл шутит о том, что ещё успеет надоесть ему, но эта шутка едва ли имеет под собой хоть какое-то основание.

Ночью, когда они сидят у костра, Джим замирает, невольно любуясь: Билл сидит перед огнём, глядя в небо, и умостившийся в тени возле заднего колеса Придо видит, как светятся через него языки трескучего пламени, как отплясывают искры, поднимающиеся вверх. Сегодня Билл плотнее: ветер ласково перебирает его волосы, играя с седыми прядями на висках и ероша завивающиеся кольца у шеи. Сквозь его затылок видно бескрайнее звёздное небо, и так сложно, слишком сложно удержаться от дешёвых метафор и наделения лишним смыслом.

Джиму кажется, что это и есть Билл: выжигающее пламя в клетке рёбер и безграничный, переливающийся холодным светом космос в голове.

Он уже знает, что Хейдон был художником, и ему отчаянно хочется взглянуть на его работы, но Джима не покидает смутное чувство невозможности, невместимости, будто нужно больше измерений, чтобы увидеть их. Когда он тихо говорит об этом, Билл смеётся, и есть в этом смехе что-то больное и болезненное.

— В моих картинах слишком много наносного. Я жду смерти, потому что забыть всё — единственный способ избавиться от этого. Я всё сказал, но когда я забуду об этом, я вновь заговорю, возможно, совсем иначе. А пока смотри.

Билл поднимается на ноги и склоняется над костром, проводя ладонью прямо через эпицентр этого маленького пожара, а затем делает шаг, вставая в кострище и поворачиваясь к Джиму лицом. В первый момент он дёргается, вперёд, чтобы вытолкнуть Хейдона из огня, но, опомнившись, откидывается обратно на колесо, глядя на босые ступни, погружённые в угли.

— В древности японцы верили в то, что люди, совершившие много злых поступков при жизни, возвращаются в мир в виде призраков, ноги которых охвачены огнём, — Билл замолкает, словно задумавшись на мгновение, но почти сразу продолжает говорить. — Считалось, что душа расплачивается, горя и не сгорая в огне.

Он задумчиво топчется на месте и вздыхает, опуская взгляд. Можно подумать, что пламя всё же облизывает его лодыжки и костлявые щиколотки, но, понятное дело, это не может быть более, чем иллюзией. Билл спокойно смотрит на искры, проходящие сквозь ткань больничной робы. Когда пауза затягивается, Джим откашливается и спрашивает:

— И сколько злых поступков совершил ты?

Билл переводит внимательный взгляд на него и склоняет голову набок, выражение лица становится нечитаемым, почти чужим.

— Достаточно, чтобы гореть всю свою жизнь.

Джим чувствует внезапное раздражение, слушая эти высокопарные обороты, ему хочется фыркнуть и рассмеяться ему в лицо, но он чувствует, что не имеет права это сделать. Вместо того он вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Затекшие мышцы едва не сводит судорогой, но он стискивает зубы, понимая, что сейчас должен быть твёрд, что сейчас самое главное — донести до Билла свою мысль, осторожно и спокойно. Ему кажется, что тот сейчас на грани истерики — стоящий в огне и бичующий себя за что-то, о чём сам Джим не знает, но Билл считает достаточным, чтобы расплачиваться до конца времён.

Масштабы незначительного бедствия в маленькой вселенной одного отдельно взятого человека могут быть пугающе велики.

— Всегда считал, что каждый — сам себе судья, и ты, пожалуй, к себе излишне строг.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, — глухо отзывается Билл.

— Но я знаю, _с кем_ я говорю.

— Ты уверен? — усмешка делает взгляд ещё более лихорадочным и безумным.

— Я, — Джим придвигается ещё ближе, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и пламя лизнёт его совершенно осязаемые ноги, — уверен.

Несколько секунд Билл вглядывается в его глаза, будто ища в них что-то, и всё это время Придо стоит, не моргая и не двигаясь, понимая, что от того, насколько твёрдо будет держаться он сам, зависит то, насколько мягок станет человек перед ним. Он расслабляется в один момент, очевидно находя, что искал, чуть сутулит плечи и делает шаг навстречу.

Джим ведёт ладонью по его бесплотной груди, ощущая лишь сырую прохладу на месте сердца, и резонансом на краю сознания звенит дежа вю, будто когда-то он должен был быть так же твёрд, как сейчас, но не нашёл в себе сил.

Ему кажется, что когда-то и Билл искал в другом человеке твёрдость и не нашёл её, но об этом Джим не имеет права спросить, так что он просто погружает пальцы в растрёпанные ветром каштановые пряди, и хотя Хейдон точно не может этого ощутить, он всё равно расслабленно прикрывает глаза. Он наконец-то доверяет Джиму — настолько, насколько вообще может доверять один человек другому, и даже больше.

***

Когда они наконец добираются до Рубакавы, их уже ждёт один из бесчисленных приятелей Джима, один из тех бродяг, которых он подвозил всего лишь несколько месяцев назад. Сальваторе при жизни был колдуном, иначе нельзя объяснить его паранормальное чутьё на перспективные дела, которое позволило ему уже через пару месяцев в городе стать управляющим небольшого, но уютного отеля, а заодно и паба при нём. И отель, и паб — по-настоящему английские, и если Билл, что доподлинно известно, англичанин до мозга костей, то привязанность чистокровного француза ко всему британскому нельзя объяснить ничем иным, кроме колоссальной удачи для них обоих.

Джим неторопливо тянет свой гиннес, оглядывая разношёрстную толпу в пабе. На дворе середина октября, но здесь погоды стоят по-прежнему тёплые, хотя ночёвки под открытым небом отложены до лучших времён. Хейдону, конечно, плевать на холодные ночи, но он отчего-то тоже радуется тёплой постели, пусть даже может лишь лежать на ней рядом с Джимом — узкая полуторка вынуждает их лежать вплотную, и Билл не задерживается надолго: иначе нет разницы, спит Придо в номере или на свежем воздухе, он мёрзнет всё равно.

Пиво, стоящее перед Биллом, постепенно выдыхается, и остальные посетители смотрят на них скептически и удивлённо, а вот тени, пожалуй, косятся немного завистливо. Совсем недавно Джим узнал, что ставить полную посуду перед ещё живым — это почти предложение руки и сердца, но отказываться от этой привычки не видел ни смысла, ни цели. В то время, как Джим лениво рассматривает людей вокруг, Билл развлекает себя тем, что дует на остатки пены в бокале, пытаясь заставить их сдвинуться хоть чуть-чуть.

Сальваторе иногда подменяет одного из барменов, говоря, что его развлекает общение с клиентами и медитативное протирание бокалов, вот и сегодня он шикнул на юную Ингрид, и та, торопливо собирая почти белые волосы в узел, покинула стойку.

— Ну что, старик Джим, что будешь поделывать в День мёртвых? У нас больше половины жителей пойдут в люди.

Джим приподнимает бровь, делая очередной глоток, и спрашивает:

— В какие люди, о чём ты?

— День мёртвых, Джим. Праздник. До него всего две недели, ты что-то планируешь? — Сальваторе считывает недоумение, написанное на лице Придо, за доли секунды, и осторожно продолжает: — Тебе что, твой жнец не сказал об этом?

Когда Джим качает головой, Сальваторе всплёскивает руками, и белоснежное полотенце проходит сквозь вздрогнувшего Билла.

— Извини, приятель, без обид. Ну дела, Джимми! Второго ноября, в День мёртвых любой из нас может вернуться в мир живых. Проведать кого-нибудь, если знает о своих родных, например, всякое же бывает. Не хочешь к родителям смотаться?

— Судя по моим записям, мы не были близки, и что-то я сомневаюсь, что они будут счастливы увидеть на пороге своего покойного сына, — Придо берёт себя в руки быстро, справляется с удивлением в считанные секунды.

— Как знаешь, дружище, — Сальваторе меланхолично пожимает плечами. — Повторить?

Джим кивает и отодвигает от себя бокал с недопитым гиннесом, не замечая пристального взгляда Билла.

Позже в номере Билл с трудом понимает, как себя держать, и потому, кажется, перегибает палку с беззаботностью. Джим охотно подыгрывает ему, а на следующее утром слова Сальваторе, кажется, благополучно забыты им, а Хейдон не рискует напоминать о них, задавая лишние вопросы.

***

Джордж стряхивает воду с зонта, останавливаясь перед дверями клиники. Дождь не слишком сильный, но достаточно для того, чтобы последние упрямые капли успели закатиться под шарф. Питер уже ждёт его в холле — день для рядовой проверки они выбрали точно не самый подходящий, но начало ноября в Лондоне вряд ли могло похвастаться изобилием тёплых и ясных дней. За окнами почти темно, и Смайли просто кивает Гиллему: они уже виделись сегодня, слова излишни, тем более, что они оба знают, зачем сюда пришли.

Джим вошёл в здание лишь парой минут ранее. В мире живых теперь он — тень, бесплотная и невидимая. Нити дождя прошивают его насквозь, но он не обращает на них никакого внимания, проходит прямо сквозь стойку и смотрит через плечо миловидной медсестрички в журнал, пытаясь найти нужного пациента. Весь день ушёл у него на поиски этой треклятой клиники, и он, в принципе, готов был просто пойти по этажам, сквозь все палаты, но ему везёт: к мужчине, который с постным лицом гипнотизировал двери, когда Джим прошёл через них, даже не замедляясь, присоединяется другой: ниже и грузнее. Они идут к стойке, и тот, что старше и явно главнее, говорит:

— Джордж Смайли и Питер Гиллем. Мы к доктору Стивенсону.

— Насчёт Билла Хейдона? Он говорил, что вы придёте. Проходите, он ждёт у себя в кабинете.

Смайли степенно кивает и отправляется к лифту. Питер следует за ним безмолвной тенью. Стивенсон встречает их без улыбки и предлагает присесть. Он складывает пальцы в молитвенном жесте перед собой, прежде чем начать говорить. Джим обходит стол и вчитывается в записи на его столе, но они ничего не проясняют, так что он замирает и просто слушает, о чём они говорят.

— Мистер Смайли, мистер Гиллем. Я говорил это раньше и повторю сейчас: в состоянии мистера Хейдона нет никаких значительных улучшений, и будет милосерднее отключить его от систем искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Даже если он всё же придёт в сознание, вероятность того, что повреждения мозга окажутся не критическими, стремится к нулю.

Пока он говорит, Джордж мелко кивает в ответ, глядя будто и не на него даже, а сквозь.

— Я понял вас, доктор Стивенсон. Могу я побеседовать с коллегой наедине?

Врач раздражённо пожимает плечами, закрывает историю болезни Билла и покидает собственный кабинет. Джим оставляет на потом размышления о том, кто такой этот Смайли, если он имеет право на подобные просьбы-полуприказы.

Несколько минут и он, и его спутник молчат, пока Гиллем, который, судя по всему, с трудом сдерживал злость, не выплёвывает:

— Они убили тех, кого обещали на него обменять, Джордж. Он больше не нужен. Почему ты не хочешь его отключать?

Смайли достаёт платок из кармана пиджака, снимает очки и методично протирает стёкла, оставляя вопрос Питера без ответа. Тот явно уже на пределе, поднимается с кресла рывком, нервно меряет шагами кабинет, продолжая распаляться:

— Чем вообще думал Придо, когда делал это?

Джим вздрагивает, как от пощёчины, горло сводит судорогой, но он всё ещё пытается взять себя в руки, не позволить шуму крови в ушах заглушить чужую речь. Он понимает, что его прошлое — здесь и сейчас, в разговоре этих двоих, протяни руку и... И всё равно не коснёшься, ты бесплотная тень, так замри и слушай.

Джордж укоризненно смотрит на Гиллема и надевает очки, вставая на ноги.

— О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо ничего, Питер. Я не хочу отключать Билла, потому что это значит сделать Джима виновным.

— Вы хотите сказать, что Джеймс Придо не виноват в срыве сделки, _сэр_? — этот резкий переход на «вы» выдаёт Гиллема с головой, он в ярости — и в полнейшей растерянности.

Джордж подходит к замершему у стола Питеру, и Джим может разглядеть пятнышко грязи на дужке, которое он пропустил, когда тот опускает ладонь на подрагивающее от злости плечо и мягко говорит:

— Я хочу сказать, Питер, в сотый раз повторить тебе, что понимаю Джима, и хотя не одобряю того, что он сделал, причины его были серьёзны. Перестань судить его. Оставь это в прошлом.

Гиллем накрывает ладонь на своём плече длинными пальцами и выдыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Получается не слишком успешно, и он прикрывает глаза, раздувая ноздри, прежде чем проговорить так тихо, что больше похоже на шёпот:

— Но ты же не оставляешь.

Джим понимает, что узнал всё, что мог, а дальнейшее — слишком личное, слишком интимное, чтобы подглядывать и подслушивать, и он по сентиментальной привычке проходит не сквозь стену, а сквозь дверь, отправляясь к палате Билла.

Он останавливается в изножье больничной койки и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

В волосах Билла больше седины, чем в мёртвых землях, но вот ирония — он всё равно выглядит почти просвечивающим, невыносимо бледным на фоне постельного белья. На лбу ярким пятном выделяется аккуратный круглый шрам, и он словно недостающая часть головоломки, встаёт точно в заготовленный для него паз.

Джиму хочется ухватиться за что-то, пол опасно качается под ногами, но он удерживается, хотя и взмахивает рукой, пытаясь вцепиться пальцами в бортик койки. Он шарит взглядом по знакомым запястьям, но даже здесь не может их коснуться, смотрит на показатели приборов, и минуты кажутся вечностью, пока он пытается справиться с новым знанием, которое никогда уже не покинет его.

Он выстрелил Биллу в голову. Это он Эллис, которого сам же проклинал каждую грёбаную ночь, в которую не мог вдохнуть запах Хейдона, и которого, кажется, благодарил за их встречу в мире мёртвых.

Джордж сказал, что у него были серьёзные причины, и он не может понять, хочет ли знать их, если они заставили его стрелять.

Он хочет, чтобы этот день оказался дурным сном, но понимает, что теперь ему уже не проснуться.

Он смотрит на Билла и не знает, как продолжать не жить.

Когда Джордж подходит к палате, ему кажется, что он видит знакомый силуэт через стекло, разворот широких плеч — как привет из прошлого, и ему становится нехорошо от смутной догадки, но когда он толкает дверь, внутри, конечно же, никого не оказывается.

Только сердце Билла не бьётся уже сорок семь секунд.

Сорок восемь.

Сорок девять.

***

Когда Джим пропадает почти на сутки — Биллу не нужно гадать, чтобы понимать, куда он отправился. Весь день он сходит с ума и то мечется по номеру, то сидит на постели и молча смотрит в стену. Ему слишком страшно думать о том, что будет, когда тот вернётся. Что произойдёт после того, как он узнает о нём — _о них_ — больше. Этот страх сковывает по рукам и ногам, ему чудится холод, холод снаружи и жар внутри, кажется, что даже волосы на голове — горят. Возможно, так страшно ему не было даже при жизни, потому что тогда он, очевидно, плохо понимал, что теряет.

Он вообще, кажется, был не слишком умён и не слишком свободен от теней прошлого, если пытался выдрессировать Джима, играть с ним и ломать. Конечно, в итоге у него и не получилось переломить ему хребет, даже две чешских пули не смогли это сделать, но вина — вина за то, что он вообще пытался — поселилась в его сердце, вольготно расположилась в его уме, окончательно закрепив свои права после того, как он увидел воочию, что потерял тогда, давным-давно, тридцать лет назад в пылающем оттенками красного и золотого осеннем Оксфорде.

Поэтому когда ключ проворачивается в замке, Биллу кажется, что его сердце просто падает куда-то вниз, пробивая диафрагму и норовя переломать подвздошные гребни. Каким-то чудом он находит в себе силы подняться на ноги, и подходит к дверному проёму, замирая возле комода. Джим закрывает за собой дверь и тяжело приваливается к ней спиной, запрокидывая голову. Он стоит так долгих несколько минут, потом распахивает глаза и смотрит на Билла так тепло и всепрощающе, что того пробирает неожиданной злостью, будто и не было этого удушающего страха в ожидании.

— Доволен? — выплёвывает он грубо, но видит, как вздрагивает Джим, как вздувается артерия на его шее и подрагивают ресницы. Будто он виноват, а не Билл, будто Джиму есть, в чём себя винить. — Что ты сделал? — разом севшим голосом спрашивает Хейдон, понимая, что, кажется, ужас, пробирающийся по его скользким венам и блуждающий в них последние двадцать часов, был только репетицией настоящего кошмара. — Что ты сделал?! — уже кричит он, взмахивая рукой и сшибая с комода пепельницу.

Стекло разлетается мелкими сверкающими брызгами, крупный кусок улетает под кровать, а Билл просто смотрит на свою ладонь, через которую совсем ничего не видно. Он заворожено поднимает босую ступню, собираясь наступить на стеклянное крошево перед собой, но Джим одним плавным движением отлипает от двери и сметает Билла, подхватывая на руки и прижимая к комоду, вдавливая в него, заставляя поставить ноги на свои тяжёлые ботинки.

— Что ты сделал... — почти шепчет Билл, обмякая разом, но всё же находя в себе силы поднять ладони и коснуться лица Джима, обводя большими пальцами скулы и вглядываясь в усталые глаза. — Ты не заслужил этого.

Придо облизывает сухие губы и прижимается ими к седеющему виску, проговаривая:

— Я просто закончил начатое.

Билл опускает одну ладонь ниже и кладёт её поверх чужого заполошно колотящегося сердца. Джим приподнимает его и усаживает на комод, роняя с него ключи и какие-то бумажки. Теперь Билл смотрит на Джима чуть свысока, и ему кажется, что так всегда и было, хотя роста они одного. Ему кажется, что и тогда, и сейчас его всё устраивает. Он накрывает руку Хейдона своей, другую кладёт на затылок и притягивает к себе.

Их первый — очевидно, лишь в этой жизни — поцелуй отдаёт горечью, словно их губы припорошены пеплом прошлого, и Джим пытается собрать его языком, вложить в это простое действие всё, что хочет и не может сказать, потому что нельзя выразить словами то, что он чувствует сейчас. То, что он чувствует к нему. Это боль, это напряжение, и это облегчение от того, что ему отвечают, и счастье, и обречённое понимание того, что чего-то он уже забыть не сможет, а сам Билл забудет вот-вот.

Хейдон царапает его короткими ногтями сквозь ткань рубашки, как будто пытается добраться до сердца, как будто он не вырвал его с корнем то ли при жизни, то ли в одну из безлунных ночей, которые они коротали у костра, а может, ухитрился сделать это дважды.

Джим чувствует чужое возбуждение животом, прижимается плотнее и, чувствуя, как в нём поднимается собственное тёмное и тягучее желание, скользит ладонью под резинку больничных штанов, которые так осточертели ему за время их скитаний. Он обхватывает твёрдый член, обводя головку большим пальцем, размазывая по ней проступившую смазку, и это так хорошо, так правильно, идеально, так, как должно быть.

Билл прикусывает его губу до крови, но это случайность, он тут же зализывает укус и тихо вздыхает в его рот, нетерпеливо дёргая бедром. Джим понимает его без слов, стягивает штаны вместе с бельём и сжимает мошонку крепко, на границе с болью, но всё же не пересекая её. Билл скрещивает ноги у него за спиной и тяжело дыша стягивает с плеч куртку, расстёгивает рубашку, почти отрывая последние пуговицы, бросает всё это на пол и тянется к ремню. Ему неудобно, и когда Джим сам расстёгивает брюки, бряцая пряжкой и спуская их к бёдрам, Билл тихо и благодарно стонет, чувствуя, как их члены соприкасаются. Он накрывает их ладонью и скользит вверх и вниз, но слишком сухо, слишком быстро, так что Джим слегка шипит и касается его губ пальцами. Билл тут же ловит их в рот и облизывает, обсасывает сперва по одному, потом входит в раж и берёт сразу два, три, и Придо с тихим смешком убирает руку от ненасытного жадного рта. Хейдон стонет разочарованно, но этот стон резко обрывается, когда он чувствует влажные пальцы, скользящие от поясницы вниз, раздвигающие ягодицы.

Джим подтягивает его ближе к себе, так что Биллу приходится ухватиться за край комода, и сперва пробует протолкнуть один палец. Он входит неожиданно легко, но всё же Придо не спешит, пока его не начинают торопить, растягивает Билла осторожно и медленно, то и дело добавляя слюны, пока его пальцы не начинают двигаться внутри легко и с пошлым влажным звуком. Тогда он приставляет ко входу головку и опускает чистую ладонь на затылок Билла, придерживая. Он толкается вперёд, и Хейдон дёргается, едва не ударяясь головой о зеркало над комодом, но Джим удерживает его от удара, медленно входя до конца. Он даёт время привыкнуть, хотя Билл и торопится, нетерпеливо ёрзает и, кажется, собирается его укусить. Первым толчком Придо вышибает из него дух и любые планы заодно.

Джим сразу задаёт быстрый темп, скользит влажной ладонью по гладкой груди, задевая сосок и срывая с губ благодарный стон. Он понимает, что ему никогда не было так хорошо в этой жизни, и никогда не было так больно — хотя так больно скорее всего и не будет, потому что он видит, видит в глазах Билла уходящую память, а память уходит лишь однажды. Джим не позволяет себе сбиться с ритма, хотя ему хочется кричать от боли, разрывающей грудь. Билл смотрит на него одновременно нежно и непонимающе: Придо знает, как это происходит, сперва стираются детали, потом что-то более существенное, пока человек не забывает собственную жизнь. Всё происходит очень быстро, несколько минут — и взгляд Билла становится чистым и безмятежным. Теперь его жизнь начинается с того, как он обнаружил себя в пустыне одетым в больничную одежду. Она не начинается с Джима, но он сжимает его бока бёдрами, разрывая зрительный контакт, хрипло стонет, зажмуриваясь, и выплёскивается на собственный живот, пачкая и Придо тоже. Тот догоняет его через пару движений, впиваясь укусом в плечо и зализывая его тут же, глядя в больные глаза своего отражения в зеркале.

Через несколько минут, уходящих на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, Джим выскальзывает из Билла, и, подхватывая его на руки, относит к кровати. Когда он разворачивается, цепкая рука хватает его за запястье.

— Уберём завтра, — устало шепчет Билл.

Джим смотрит на него долго, внимательно, потом избавляется от остатков одежды и опускается на постель, накрывая их обоих одеялом, согревая Билла своим теплом, как не мог сделать всё это время.

Этой ночью оба они спят без сновидений.

***

**Эпилог**

В конце апреля ночи уже достаточно теплы для того, чтобы пуститься в долгий путь к Девятому миру. В городах, которые проезжают Билл и Джим, с ними прощаются радостно, стараясь не задерживать, обещая увидеться на той стороне.

Небо плачет звёздами, и Придо лежит прямо на прогретой солнцем земле, пока раскалённый шар закатывается за горизонт неспешно и величественно. Билл ломает сухие ветки, складывая их в импровизированное кострище, которое Джим соорудил из камней. Он вытирает руки от трухи и садится рядом с Придо, накрывает его глаза ладонью и с тихим смешком произносит менторским тоном:

— Эта-Аквариды — высокоактивный метеорный поток, радиант которого расположен в созвездии Водолея, — он молчит несколько секунд и, делая вид, что сконфужен, продолжает: — Вот только здесь нет созвездия Водолея, и я понятия не имею, что это за небесная фантасмагория.

Джим улыбается и убирает его ладонь от своих глаз, напоследок мазнув губами по пальцам.

— У нас нет ничего для растопки костра, — непоследовательно замечает Билл.

Придо едва заметно хмурится, глядя на проносящиеся по небу хвостатые метеоры, но потом расслаблено опускает веки.

— В бардачке лежит тетрадь, можешь взять её.

Кивнув, Билл поднимается на ноги и идёт к машине. Когда он открывает бардачок, с тетрадью ему в руку выскальзывает диктофон. Почти всё пространство заполнено кассетами, и его накрывает чувством смутного узнавания, но оно быстро проходит, так что он кое-как заталкивает диктофон обратно, закрывает крышку и идёт разводить костёр.

Им не холодно — ни в эту ночь, ни в любую из последующих.


End file.
